vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105554-if-a-player-paid-for-end-game-boost
Content ---- ---- Sure. Then you test them out and see how they go and make your decision. If the player is a jerk/horribly skilled and bought a boost, the first bit is what you want to not have in your guild. If the player is a fun person/well skilled and bought a boost, the first bit is what you want to have in your guild. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- More accurately you mean "brought back" instead of "started designing" SWG is the biggest game I know of, but there used to be a lot of "level-less" games. Technically speaking, City of Heroes was most of the way there as well, if you count the sidekick/mentor system. | |} ---- they fell out of favour because new gamers wanted more of a cookie cutter idea where your character was directed to the "best" result. so, less complicated because you didnt have an array of choices, you were directed, you got to train prepackaged level gated skills so not as much thought involved. its why the original "talent" based tweak system in WoW is what it is today. 3 choices per pre gated character level. | |} ---- Is why Chua hates such system. Is no individuality. All characters follow same path, same build aim for same gear. Often alternative paths exist, but then rejected because "min-max" say not good enough. Chua welcome systems allowing multiple builds/approaches to characters. WildStar attempts approach, but is not there yet. | |} ---- Then just play a pvp based game instead of an mmo and buy the toons. That cuts out all your work that you say u don't want to do anyway. LOL, HON, DOTA etc... | |} ---- ---- ---- That's a big part of why those games are so popular, but not for me specifically. MMOs with more creative progression include SWG(you levelled and unlevelled different classes and multi-classed a single character into 2 1/2 out of 18ish), Runescape(seperate levels for multiple combat and non-combat skills for very diverse character progression, quests designed for both combat and non-combat characters), EVE Online(again skills are levelled seperately & on a real world scale of weeks and months for some, with a focus on currency beyond skill benchmarks) and Guild Wars 1 + expansions(a cursory 20 levels that taught you game mechanics, with a larger focus on collecting rare skill drops around the world & synergy between player builds for group content). By the way, your logical fallacy is Black & White. | |} ---- If these other games give you what you want why are you here? If a game does not have what I want I go play something else. | |} ---- ---- If you actually read my posts in this thread, I'm not saying I dislike Wildstar. I give examples of game design that ignore or marginalize the concept of character-level-based progression. Suggesting a game design that minimizes or eliminates the concept of buying someone else's account to skip progression is not an insult to Wildstar. You're starting to go off-topic and attack me personally for no good reason. | |} ---- lol relax i'm just asking a question. I have no issue with you personally. As for a reason well you posted something thats more than enough reason to ask about it. But once again just a question so relax. Hey you like the game thats great. :-) Wanna hug? (puts his guns on the table) There friends now? | |} ---- ---- ----